Items
Items are, for the most part, used before your turn to help you or wreak havoc on your foes. Items can be purchased in shops, found from Monsters, or found by landing on Item Spaces. There are other ways to get Items, but these are the most common ways. You can use one Item per turn, unless you use a Field Magic. You can use 2 Items per turn if you are a Ninja, or you can use both a Field Magic AND an Item if you are a Hero. Movement-type Spinner – Increases the number of spinners that determine how far you move. Town Warp – A magic feather that will take you to a random town. In Story Mode, can only warp you to towns on continents you have unlocked. Store Warp – A magic feather that will take you to a random store. In Story Mode, can only warp you to stores on continents that you have unlocked. Guided Warp – A magic feather that will take you to either Dokapon Castle, a temple, or a town or castle you own. In Story Mode, can only warp you to Temples and Towns on continents that you have unlocked. Field Warp – A magic feather that will take you out of a dungeon and back to the World Map. 1–6 Crystal – Lets you move the number of spaces equivalent to the crystal. (Ex: 3 Crystal lets you move 3 spaces) Multi Crystal – Lets you move 0–6 spaces. Healing-type Potion – Heals you for half of your max HP. Elixir – Medicine that heals your HP to the max. Panacea – A really secret elixir that helps you recover from poison, paralysis, footsores, and fear, as well as stat debuffs. Soul Mop – A mop that gets you clean, deep in your soul. It will remove curses. Revival – A secret elixir that heals half your HP when your HP drops to 0. Works in Battles and on the World Map. You lose all Status Ailments and Buffs/Debuffs upon death. Deathblock – A magic item that protects you from death in a Battle. Activates if an attack would have otherwise killed your character. Does not work outside of battle. You retain any and all Status Ailments and Buffs/Debuffs. Miracle Serum – Rare medicine that heals your HP all the way, and gets rid of almost Status Ailments, even Z Plague. Power Up-type Stl-Bru – Energy drink that boosts your attack by 25%. Phyoose – Energy drink that boosts your defense 25%. Invigorade – Energy drink that boosts your speed 25%. Jesta – Energy drink that boosts your magic 25%. Magic Medicine – A mysterious elixir that can be sold for half of your current money. It doubles all stats, but it has some side effects. Assist-type Skeleton Key – A magic key that allows you to choose an item from a treasure box. Works on all Loot Spaces. Magic Key '– A key that lets you open locked boxes. Used up after one use. '''Mattock '– A Magic tool that can break all the Roadblock Rocks on the current map. '''Trap Dodger – A magic item that helps you evade traps. Rock Costume – Turn yourself into a walking Roadblock Rock to block other players movements. Reveal – A magic item that reveals the battle cards. Vanish – A magic item that makes you disappear and helps you avoid battles. Magic Mirror – A mirror that nullifies field magic. It breaks after the attack. Cunning Disguise – An item that makes you appear as another player to certain NPC's. You can collect Tax Money from Towns or Castles, or Rob Shops or Towns as someone else. If you fail at robbing a shop after using this Item, the person you disguise as will become Wanted. Obstruct-type Trap '''– Set this on a space to cause all kinds of bad stuff to happen to anyone who steps on it. '''Item Trickster – A small fairy thief who steals one item or field magic and gives it to you. But, he might betray you... (meaning he may steal an item of yours). Also has a chance to do nothing at all. Money Trickster – A small fairy thief who steals 20% of someone's money and gives it to you. But, he might betray you... (Again, he'll take 20% of your money). Also has a chance to do nothing at all. Charm Potion – If you give this drink to the mayor of a town owned by another player, you will gain control of that town. White Arrow – An magic arrow that lets you move a Big Monster to a town. Cursed Items Nitroglycerin '– A cursed Item that will explode randomly upon getting hit by a damaging Field Magic, or Battle Magic. It will always leave you at 1 HP. '''Big Bug '– A cursed Item that will eat other Items and Field Magics in your Inventory, until there is no Items or Field Magics left, at which point it will fly away. '''Blackmail – A letter that is owned by the Reaper. You can pay half your current G to get rid of it. If your bag is sealed, or you are in debt, you can't get rid of it. Dying by this has terrible death effects. Not only are you dead for 3 days, but the Reaper guaranteed take away a piece of equipment, ALL Money, ALL Items, ALL Field Magic, or TWO Towns. Special Lost Technology – Located on White Loot spaces in the Sunken Shrine off of Llano. Used to obtain the Robo Knight Job. Angel Wings – Obtained from defeating or stealing from Rico Jr. Used to reach the Castle in the Clouds. Hero License – Located on White Loot spaces and Item spaces in the Castle in the Clouds, level 4 of the Daunting Mountain (requires Angel Wings). Used to obtain the Hero job. Dokapon Orb – The greatest treasure in all of Dokapon Kingdom. Show Ticket – '''A ticket obtained from the Casino in Casino Cave, three of any icons and a "GREAT" in the 5.000 G slot machine. Used to obtain the Acrobat job. '''Wabbit – "A captured Wabbit. It's really cute! Having a pet wabbit is a status symbol amog the rich elite in Dokapon Kingdom." Royal Ring – "An heirloom with the Dokapon Kingdom crest on it. An item passed down through the Dokapon family for generations." Category:Items Category:Lists Category:Money Category:Spinners Category:Crystals Category:Towns Category:Casino Category:Casino Cave Category:Jobs Category:Robo Knight Category:Rico Jr. Category:Field Magics